1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cover latch mechanisms used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices usually include latch mechanisms to latch covers (such as battery covers) to housings. The latch mechanisms must tolerate frequent installation and removal of the cover relative to the housing.
A cover latch mechanism usually includes hooks on the cover and grooves in the housing. The hooks can be hooked into the grooves, thus latching the cover to the housing. However, when removing the cover relative to the housing, a large amount of force is often required to be exerted on the cover. The cover may easily be damaged, thus the cover latch mechanism may fail.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.